galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 1 ; Belle Station
1- Even here at the main concourse of Belle Station, the almost four meter tall woman with incredibly long legs and red horns growing out of her forehead garnered much attention. This was of course due to her perfect human female shape and the fact that she chose to wear a truly skin tight greenish one piece suit that contrasted with her long orange hair and left little to imagination what was underneath that millimeter thick material. She stalked past an almost equally tall Stick in full feather regalia and simply stepped over the heads of a Holdian family that scurried with luggage and a gaggle of kids towards the Clipper ship terminal of Gray Lines Incorporated on the other side of the busy concourse. The woman was an Andorian Devil , a sub species of the Andorians . The Andorian Devils were a tiny civilization most Union citizen had never heard of. She now had crossed the open concourse and approached a very diverse group of beings standing before an Arthur’s Swine and Dine . There was a hippopotamus like Belanorm , wearing the light brown uniform of a Science Corps member. Right next to the big gray Belanorm stood a member of the Homo Atlantis race. During the long distant years of unrestricted DNA tampering, a cross breed between Dolphins and humans was created. Today they were a recognized species of their own. The tall four armed Shiss with his back turned and studying field screen display menu of the restaurant was quite unusual despite the now common sight of Shiss Union members. The Andorian Devil knew he had a black throat. The only known Black throat on Union side and perhaps the only Black throat alive. The human shaped woman with fiery red skin, black hair and a decorative disc shaped jewelry decorated piece that covered most of her lower face would have been seen as very tall, and reaching almost 220 centimeters without the tall platform soled boots she always wore.but next to the Andorian Devil most every else appeared small. She was a Dai woman . Everyone knew of the Dai males, but Dai-Than women were still as rare to be seen in public as an honest Kermac . The Equestans who looked like a very muscular upright walking Terran Horse held a bucket sized plastic cup with some sort of sugary drink. Only during basic training he was forced to be without his beloved soda drinks. The group was rounded up with a small Daoine , a monstrous Botnaar and a deadly handsome Ebony Elfin. The demon worshipping Andorian Devil, known to attend ceremonies where humans were sacrificed, scooped up the rat like Daoine, much like a girl would take a doll from a shelf and hugged and kissed the now quite embarrassed looking Daoine. “Cut that out, Paymona !” While the Dioban sounded angry it was clear that he fully enjoyed the hug and the loving attention of the incredibly tall woman. The black throat Shiss, wearing an elaborate scarf to hide his throat color turned from the menu display. “I am sure Mangar will be late as usual. Could we not start eating, I am hungry and reading these offerings raised my appetite to astronomical levels.” “Maybe don’t put me down, Paymona. If Ferzazz is that hungry he might consider me for an appetizer.” A human also in science corps uniform , but with black panels and Union Fleet Captain rank pins on his collar came out of the restaurant with a broad grin on his face. “I am not late, I was way too early. My space bus skipped a stop, so I decided to treat myself to a few appetizers.” The Belanorm pushed the black throat Shiss with a strong shove right past the robotic advertisement pig that was waving and welcoming customers and into the restaurant. “Since we are all complete let’s get you inside before you decide to eat our engineer.” “I didn’t even look at Roner . ..” The group settled around a large table inside and ordered food. While the food was served, the Homo Atlantian who really looked like a walking dolphin and wearing the same type of moisture suits the Ult used; said. “Now would be a good time to tell us why we are actually here.” “Maybe we need to congratulate him first, he was promoted to Captain as it seems like.” The big Botnaar said, participating in the conversation for the first time. The equally big Equestian, who also hasn’t said anything so far, finally decided what kind of soda he wanted. “Well we are all back together and I have a feeling his promotion has something to do with it.” The Ebony Elfin smacked his forehead in a very human gesture. ”No kidding Warox , your deductive powers are simply amazing. Official fleet transfer orders aren’t used just for a reunion of Academy mates.” The human with the Captain rank on his collar gave them all a long almost loving look. “Oh how much I have missed you guys.” He waited as the pig costumed waiter had placed the orders before them and then said. “Yes they made me Captain, just 3 weeks ago and I got my first Command waiting here at Belle Station. It’s a new ship and as its first Captain I had the privilege to request my senior officer crew. That is why you all here, my requests were approved by Fleet personnel .” The Dai-Than Woman did not order anything as she would have had to remove her face cover and that was still something she felt very uncomfortable with in public. It was even difficult for her to speak to anyone outside her family pod, but she had managed to get through the academy. When she was wearing uniform she was more easily able to shed the complicated and deep cultural restriction Dai society placed on their women. She also considered the other beings around the table her best friends. She cursed her own decision to travel and meet her friends in civilian attire. The fierce looking Black Throat Shiss put his clawed hand on hers and padded it, he like everyone on the table knew of her difficulties while he said to the human. “I am deeply pleased that we are back together. The last year was not very pleasant for me in terms of assignments. Your request rescued me from another NAVINT assignment.” Mangar, who hated his last name and insisted that he was addressed with his first name only, gestured across the pile of food, “Let us eat first. I explain the rest after we received our ship and we are all in uniform.” The Dai Woman spoke. “Are we going to join the war?” “I can’t discuss details of our mission here in public Hyriee-Hi , but out new ship is not a war ship.” Ferzazz finished his fourth rib burger, squeezing his reptilian eyes in obvious bliss. “The All Black be damned, these rib things alone are worth being a Union Citizen .” He did not chew like humans did as his maw did not feature any molars but chomped and swallowed large bites. He suddenly stopped and said. “Don't look but I think Commodore Krabbel just walked in.” Of course they turned anyway and watched as huge Archa spider scurried in. Mangar was a true Union Citizen with virtually no bias towards any life form, but of all Union species he knew he found the Archa still the most disturbing and scary. The large spider wore Union Fleet black and had the rank insignia of a Commodore. There was only one Archa Commodore in the entire fleet, and no Archa more famous in the Union than Krabbel . Almost every kid in the Union and most certainly every Union officer knew about the exploits and adventures of the legendary USS Tigershark and her crew. Only the eternal Warrior was more famous than that crew, of which this Commodore was part of from the beginning, all the way back to 5020 . The Daoine whispered. “My grandfather was aboard the USS Devastator as part of a Committee to decide if we Daoine should join the Union. He never got tired of telling us the story of the fight between Olafson and Har-Hi . Commodore Krabbel was part of the Olafson crew even back then” The spider had approached the counter and they could hear him order ice Cream. Not that the order taker behind the counter would have needed to be told, the person in the pig costume also recognized the spider. The very being responsible for making Arthur’s soft serve ice cream as famous as the ribs and burgers they sold. A swarm of kids almost immediately surrounded the big spider, completely unafraid. Krabbel’s popularity with the civilian population came from the immensely popular Virtu Vid shows that have been made based on the log book of the USS Tigershark and of the several interviews and talk show appearances of Krabbel. They watched the spider as he got ice cream for all the kids, and it was clear to anyone present just how much the scary looking spider loved the attention of the kids. The famous spider turned and waved two of his legs and approached the Black throat Shiss. “I never forget a vibration. you are the Black Throat we found in the dungeon of the White Dune Palace , right? Ferzezz, Ferzuzz or something like that, right?” “That was my father, Sir. It was him you saved a little over 25 years ago. I am Lt. Ferzazz , his oldest nestling. Sir it is an honor like no other to meet you in person.” Krabbel waved his first arm pair in back and forth. “If your father told you anything about me, I am not really big into this hero worship and honor thing and I am a Commodore now and give a hoot about regulations, call me Krabbel, tell me about your father and how is he doing? “ Krabbel squeezed one of the ice cream cones between his upper fangs and then added. “Come to think of, we never really were too diligent when it came to regulations.” “My father is doing well, he is enjoying a desk job at NAVINT HQ after being in the field for quite a while, Sir; I uh…mean Krabbel .” “Well nice to hear he is doing fine. Mao is going to be delighted, I am sure. Well I need to be on my way, Circuit is shopping and I promised Har-Hi to keep an eye on him, otherwise he buys the whole station.” The Dai woman whispered. “The Hi lord is here?” Krabbel was already turning to the exit. “Yes he is, he and his big boat the USS Dominator , but no worries he is not on the station. They just gave him command over that thing and a mutual friend of ours has taken a break from being a God to cong…ah but that is not for here and now. Just don’t worry Dai Woman, my friend Har-Hi is the most Dai of all Dai but he is also a Union Citizen and a Union Officer through and through and so are you. Think about that should you ever do meet him.” The group at the table was still in awe and they could see the famous spider meeting a chrome skinned X101 , loaded with boxes and bags. No question that had to be Admiral Circuit , also a member of that legendary Olafson Gang and as famous as Krabbel. Mangar whistled and said to Ferzazz. “Your father was rescued by them?” “My father is the All Black, the real one. Captain Olafson freed him and killed the All White. It’s a long story and most of it is still classified as we are technically still at war with the Shiss Empire . Mangar looked at his wrist PDD . “Well let’s meet at berth a berth 22 dock eight in 2 hours and in Uniform. I can’t wait to see my new ship for the first time.” --“”— Paymona had her head tilted up and her fists stemmed into her hips. “Well, whatever it is, it’s big.” The Equestran also looking up examining the cylindrical shaped space ship before them,”it is also quite ugly if you ask me. Is that really a Union built ship?” Dock eight of this Gigamon station was a breathtaking cavernous hangar able to accommodate 4 full sized Union Battle ships, or a huge number of smaller ships. That this dock was man made and only one of 24 such docks was truly amazing. The ten friends who had completed the Academy together and served aboard the USS Devastator as Midshipmen were standing on a slide belt carrying them towards a cylindrical space ship. Its exterior was not as smooth as Union ships usually were, but had large doors on the side, some sort of ring near the top. She had eight ISAH pods and the name USS Discovery was stenciled on her side, next to a Union Flag . It was now almost exactly 1400 hours as they reached the extended IST shaft near the center of the ships underside. There was a Union Fleet Admiral, two beings in the light brown uniform of the Science Corps and eight Marines of the Union Expeditionary Marine Corps . Right after they stepped of the slide belt, Mangar called them to attention. The Admiral was a Shiss and his purple throat folds clearly showing. Only Shiss or someone knowing their body language in great detail would have noticed the unconscious display of fear in the Admirals tail position as he noticed the Black Throat Lieutenant. The Admiral’s voice was as steady and normal.” Good afternoon Captain Princess ., I see you had a chance to meet with your senior staff already.” He made an inviting gesture towards the IST . “Everyone at ease. Let us go aboard for the formal part and then we can discuss the details of your mission.” Category:Fragments